Cuanto más me sujetas
by Allan Grayson
Summary: Izuku y Shouto llevan 4 meses saliendo en secreto y aunque es feliz, Deku tiene miedos que crecen entre más está con su novio. Las cosas se complican con la confesión de Todoroki. ¿Cómo dejar de tener miedo? Oneshot Yaoi. Contiene lime. TodoDeku.


**Hola, queridos lectores.**

 **Este es el primer fic de Boku no hero academia que publico, y es un TodoDeku, espero les guste esta historia.**

 **Sin más que agregar, aquí se las dejo:**

* * *

 **Cuanto más me sujetas**

Izuku despertó a la mitad de la noche. Afuera había una tormenta eléctrica que alumbraba el cielo de cuando en cuando. Suspiró y vio dormir tranquilamente a Shouto Todoroki a su lado. Sonrió. Toda la tarde había llovido muy fuerte y recordó que, después de hacer sus deberes junto a sus amigos, fue a comer solo a la cafetería y en ese momento comenzó el chubasco. Mientras comía y veía por la ventana, Shouto llegó y se sentó frente a él. Se sonrieron de forma discreta y ambos comieron en silencio.

Con este, ya era el cuarto mes que compartían juntos en secreto. Se querían en silencio y se cubrían con la ignorancia de todos. La frialdad y aparente apatía de Todoroki eran la pantalla perfecta para ellos dos. En cambio, a Midoriya le costaba más trabajo contenerse, porque se encargó de acumular sus sentimientos hasta que ya no pudo y explotó. El chico era demasiado honesto como para ocultar sus sentimientos y con un breve y apenas audible "Me gustas, Todoroki" se encargó de pintar una tarde de color gris detrás de la biblioteca, donde a veces se reunían a platicar de cosas.

Habían decidido mantenerlo en silencio porque seguían viviendo en la UA y lo que menos querían era que se hablara al respecto. Shoto era reservado, callado y tranquilo. Midoriya, aunque sociable, se alejaba del bullicio cuando se refería a cuestiones personales y ahora tenía un tesoro que custodiaba celosamente como si fuera un cristal mágico detonante de catástrofes mayores. Por eso ni siquiera a sus más allegados, Uraraka e Iida, les había dicho al respecto. Tampoco se lo reveló a All Might, con quien compartía un secreto de igual magnitud. Ese era su secreto, Suyo.

El chico se levantó de la cama y sintió un poco de frío en las piernas. Se sonrojó al recordar que sólo estaba portando una playera y con una risita traviesa se dirigió a la ventana para ver cómo los rayos seguían coloreando el cielo de forma intermitente. "El cielo lucía hermoso", pensó, "eléctrico y callado" aunque el contraste terminó rompiéndose cuando el sonido del trueno rompió la quietud del ambiente. Recordó entonces cómo había terminado sólo usando su playera de piyama de All Might y con su novio dormido en su cuarto:

– Midoriya

– Dime

– ¿Trajiste un paragüas? – el tono de su voz, sin aparente emoción hacía que Midoriya batallara para leerlo a veces.

– Umm… no. No creí que fuera a llover.

– Los dormitorios están hasta el otro lado de la escuela y nos vamos a mojar. Tal vez quieras mi chaqueta para que no te enfermes. –

–Estoy bien, Todoroki, mejor démonos prisa para no mojarnos tanto. – Se sintió feliz por el ofrecimiento, pero tampoco quería exponerlo. Ambos se levantaron de la cafería y salieron del edificio. La lluvia se intensificó un poco y los chicos se detuvieron en bajo el techo de un edificio cercano.

– Creo que la lluvia no va a pasar pronto.

–No, creo que no… Todoroki, te vas a enfermar – Su novio salió a la lluvia y en pocos segundos ya se encontraba empapado.

– Ven – Todoroki tomó la mano de su novio, lo jaló a la lluvia y le dio un ligero beso en los labios. Midoriya sólo atino a sonreír y al instante recibió un salpicón de agua en el rostro. Shouto sonrió de forma discreta mientras corría de él. Izuku lo siguió y le dio una patada a un charco para salpicarlo... Y así estuvieron jugando un par de minutos hasta que sintieron frío.

– Creo que ya deberíamos ir a los dormitorios, bañarnos y cambiarnos de ropa

– Tienes razón, Izuki… – Deku se quedó pasmado, a pesar de ser pareja desde hace cuatro meses, aún se hablaban por sus apellidos, como signo de formalidad entre ellos.

– Todoroki… – El pupilo de All Might se veía sorprendido, pero feliz. La sonrisa en su cara delataba sus emociones

– ¿Te molestó? Aún frío y con una cara sin expresión le preguntó, pero su semblante cambió un poco cuando fue sorprendido por los labios de Izuku. Ese beso, aunque breve, le dio un poco de calor.

–Creo que deberíamos ir al dormitorio, no quiero que te enfermes. – Iba a correr cuando Shouto lo tomó de la mano y le regaló una sonrisa.

–Te amo, Izuki – Los ojos del chico de cabello verde se abrieron tanto que su cara denotó toda la sorpresa del mundo. No supo qué responderle. También sentía cosas hermosas por él y no dudaba que un amor estaba naciendo ahí, pero era muy pronto para decirlo, muy pronto para externarlo.

–Yo…. Todoroki…. Yo creo… – No pudo terminar la frase, el chico lo jaló mientras empezó a correr para que ya no se mojaran más. Deku volvió a su "aquí y ahora", a su habitación. Miró a su novio y comenzó a sentirse nervioso. Desde que comenzó su relación con Todoroki comenzó a perder piso y a elevarse por las nubes porque estaba cumpliendo un sueño. Antes de él no había nadie en su corazón que ya había sido lastimado durante sus años de secundaria:

" _Tú nunca serás un héroe", "alguien sin quirk no podrá convertirse en héroe y menos el número 1", "eres la burla de la secundaria", "basura inmunda, ¿cómo te atreves a tener el mismo sueño que yo? Muérete"._ Recordar todas esas palabras era duro. Siempre fue el chico bulleado, burlado y hasta golpeado por compartir su más grande sueño. Sin embargo, lastimar ese sueño provocó que otro quedara completamente oculto en su corazón: si ser el héroe número 1 era motivo de burla, que se enamoraran de él sería el fin.

Enamorarse de Todoroki no fue sorpresa para él. A partir del festival deportivo, su amistad comenzó volverse cercana y cuando menos lo esperó, ya estaba diciéndole que le gustaba, una noche cálida en la que ambos se quedaron hablando de cosas insignificantes en el cuarto del Bicolor. Antes de despedirse, Deku juntó todo su valor y se lo dijo, casi en un murmuro y obtuvo por respuesta un "creí que jamás te darías cuenta de lo que sentía."

Tampoco para Shouto fue sorpresa. Entre más conocía a Izuku, más maravillado se sentía por su personalidad, por su fuerza, por los secretos que escondía, por su actitud, por sus ganas de ayudarlo… esta admiración poco a poco lo fue suavizando al grado de derribar el muro que siempre ponía contra cualquier persona. Izuku podía verlo tal cual era, sonreírle y hacer que su realidad se tambaleara. Cuando sintió que sus corazones se sincronizaron, quiso decirle sus sentimientos, pero Deku se le adelantó con un "Me gustas, Todoroki".

Al iniciar su relación, ambos acordaron no decirle a nadie, para que no hubiera intromisiones o incomodidades. Izuku quería tiempo para asimilar su situación y dejar de sentirse raro porque la persona que quería correspondía sus sentimientos. Sentía que, cuando se calmara, las cosas se irían haciendo más fáciles y podría tener un noviazgo normal. Pero no fue así. Cada día se sentía más enamorado de Shouto: cada día a su lado, cada caricia discreta, cuando estaban solos y se tomaban de la mano… su corazón crecía y creía que estaba viviendo un sueño. Y todos los sueños siempre tienen un final.

Un día, Uraraka le dijo que esos últimos días se veía mucho más feliz, que si había pasado. El pobre chico se hizo bolas y contestó nervioso. La gente empezaba a notar que algo estaba alterando su estado de ánimo. ¿Y si la gente se daba cuenta?, ¿y si Shouto no seguía viendo igual? Mientras no estaba con su novio, las dudas y los miedos crecían, pero cuando estaban juntos, su corazón latía tan fuerte que se dejaba hipnotizar por la cadencia de los latidos.

Shouto era muy detallista: a veces le llevaba un pequeño chocolate, otras le compartía cosas de la biblioteca que le recordaban a él, llevaba canciones que escuchaba en la radio. Algunas noches, Shouto pasaba a su habitación antes de dormir para ver las estrellas por la ventana mientras lo abrazaba. En otras ocasiones, Midoriya se iba descalzo y de puntitas por los pasillos hasta llegar al dormitorio de su novio y aprovechaba para meterse en su cama y dormir abrazados.

Había días en los que Izuku le dejaba notas en sus cuadernos, con dedicatorias. Shouto, al no ser muy hábil con las palabras, aprovechaba cualquier descuido de la realidad para dejarlos solos en la biblioteca y robarle ligeros besos, a veces en los labios, a veces en la mejilla. Y se sentía halagado. Se sentía amado, y su corazón volaba… pero entre más fuerte lo sujetaba Shouto, más miedo sentía de caerse.

Shouto era su primera victoria personal en el amor y no quería que se terminara. ¿Qué pasaría si Kacchan se diera cuenta? Peor aún, qué pasaría si todo aquello llegaba a oídos de Endeavor. ¿Y si algún villano los terminaba separando? Todo era confuso y el miedo siempre estaba desafiando a su corazón. Sabía que existía una posibilidad de que todo se acabara y por más remota que fuera, lo aterraba.

Pero tampoco podía hacer algo para evitarlo. Estaba muy enamorado de Shouto y era correspondido. Ambos buscaban pretextos para encontrarse y en antes de que cada uno se fuera a sus dormitorios por las noches, se daban largos abrazos que deseaban que fueran eternos. Los labios de Izuku pedían los besos de su dueño y Shouto no se resistía para besar esa boca. Cada vez los besos eran más profundos y las despedidas más duras. No había nada que pudieran hacer para detener el crecimiento de ese amor, pero tampoco era que quisieran frenarlo.

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a golpear la ventana y le recordaron la tarde de ese día. Sí, Todoroki le había dicho que lo amaba y él no había podido contestarle, por miedo de nombrar ese amor que sentía y que al hacerlo se descontrolara su fuerza. Recordó entonces que cada uno llegó a su habitación y cada uno se metió a la ducha. Después de varios minutos bajo el chorro de agua caliente, ambos salieron, se vistieron y pasaron un par de minutos en su habitación.

Midoriya recordó que se puso la playera que vestía, pero no solo eso; recordaba haberse puesto boxers y un pants amarrillo con el logo de All Might, de las cuales, sólo traía su playera de All Might. Y se sonrojó. Sintió el calor desde la punta de sus pies y hasta su frente, pero también el miedo. ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Se acercó a Shouto y lo vio dormir sin playera. No necesitó levantar la cobija para comprobar su desnudez. Habían estado juntos.

Recordó entonces que minutos después de terminar de cambiarse, escuchó su nombre del otro lado de la puerta y al abrirla encontró a su querido Todoroki sosteniendo dos platos de ramen caliente.

– ¿Puedo?

– Claro que sí – Al instante se acercó y acomodó sus cosas de tal forma que su escritorio quedó libre para que ambos pudieran sentar a comer.

–¿Sigues escribiendo tu diario de héroes?

–Sí, lo quería actualizar con cosas que descubrí de mi héroe número uno –

– ¿All Might? – Izuko sonrió ante tal comentario. Sentía que Shouto podría estar ocultando un poco de celos

–No, All Might se retiró. Mi héroe número uno eres tú. – Shouto se sonrojó un poco ante tal comentario, no esperaba escuchar ese cumplido en ese momento. Comieron en silencio mientras se regalaban miradas cariñosas. Izuku no paraba de sonreír y de sonrojarse. Ver esos ojos, uno azul y el otro miel, le recordaba lo que le dijo hacía varios momentos: "te amo"

–Yo… Todoroki… quisiera decirte algo

–Shhh – Todoroki le puso un dedo en los labios, el cuál Izuku besó mientras cerraba los ojos. Al instante sus bocas reclamaron contacto y no se contuvieron. Shouto comenzó a besarlo de forma lenta, mientras se aferraba a él con los ojos cerrados y apretándolo con su cuerpo. Izuku se dejaba ir. Sus labios lo embriagaban, lo transportaban a otro estado que lo volvían loco. Se separaron a los pocos minutos.

–Izuku, te amo. – y antes que pudiera contestarle, volvió a besarlo. Mientras se besaban, la temperatura de su cuerpo subió y se tumbaron en la cama. Sus manos comenzaron a reconocer el cuerpo del otro y sintieron que la ropa les estorbaba. Ambos se sentaron en la cama y se miraron a los ojos. Shouto tomó la mano de Midoriya, la besó y la puso sobre su pectoral izquierdo. Izuku pudo sentir su palpitar y se sonrojó

–Todoroki… yo… yo tam…

–Shhhh. – Todoroki volvió a callarlo y el recuerdo de ese beso encendió a todos los demás. De pronto su piel ardía donde los labios de Todoroki estuvieron apenas algunos momentos. Y volvió a sonrojarse.

Porque recordó a Todoroki inundando su mente con besos, con leves gemidos, con caricias. Porque recordó que su cuerpo había sido explorado y conquistado por el chico que estaba durmiendo en su cama. Porque ahora su corazón, cuerpo y alma estaban juntos para siempre.

–Yo creo que sí… – se dijo a sí mismo mientras lo veía dormir. La luz de la luna bañaba su rostro y su pecho desnudo. Volvió a mirar al cielo con una sonrisa en los labios. Se había entregado en cuerpo, alma y sentimientos a su novio. Estaba feliz, porque su primera vez había sido con la persona que amaba. Su mente comenzó a revivir lo ocurrido y casi pudo sentir los labios de Todoroki bailando junto a los suyos para empezar a recorrer su cuello. Izuku sintió unas incesantes ganas de soltar un gemido, pero a cambio se reprimió mordiendo su labio inferior y dejando un leve gemido apenas audible.

Shoto se deshizo de la playera de Izuku, le estorbaba para seguirlo recorriendo con sus labios. Su cuerpo sentía la necesidad de tocarlo, de sentirlo, de conocerlo de una forma diferente. Sin embargo, le pidió autorización con la mirada, mientras un Deku jadeande asintió con la cabeza. Lo veía sexy y adorable. Ahora, además del amor cariñoso nacía un deseo por tenerlo, por ser parte de él. Y Shouto supo que algo estaba a punto de cambiar entre ellos.

Izuku se dejó envolver por el fuego de su amado, dejando que las últimas prendas de ropa se esfumaran en el aire para que ambas pieles se tocaran, se reconocieran y se aceptaran como propias. Entre besos se confirmaban que lo que sentían era serio. Shouto embriagaba la piel de Midoriya, quién estaba aprendiendo el segundo superpoder de su novio: volverlo loco en piel y pensamiento. Ya no quería pensar, sólo quería sentir, que su cuerpo vibrara, que su corazón explotara.

– Izuku… Izuku… no me dejes nunca.

– Nunca, te lo prometo.

Y se hicieron uno solo. De forma lenta.

Shouto plantó en Izuku una chispa que fue calentando su interior con cada movimiento. La pequeña chispa crecía mientras ambos amantes se entregaban entre besos, caricias y pequeños gemidos. Izuku sentía que le estaba diciendo por fin aquello que no había podido responder. Amaba a Shouto Todoroki y no le importaba si era muy pronto para decírselo o para estarse entregando a él. Cada latido, cada beso, cada momento juntos lo llevaban a culminar en ese momento, a esa chispa que se hacía cada vez más grande en cada movimiento de Shouto hacia él.

Hasta que la chispa explotó en el interior de Izuku, entonces nació un universo. Su universo, de ellos dos. Ahora se pertenecían en cuerpo y alma, en piel y sentimiento.

– Sé mío por siempre, Izuku. Por favor.

– Para siempre. – Y una lágrima de felicidad se derramó por su mejilla.

Shouto se retiró del cuerpo de Izuku y se tumbó encima de él, agotado. Izuku jugaba con su cabello hasta que el mismo Shouto se levantó de la cama por un poco de agua que estaba en el escritorio de Deku, mientras éste limpia los restos de la erupción de su cuerpo con un pañuelo desechable. Todoroki se acercó para tomar un pañuelo y hacer lo mismo. Izuku tomó su playera del suelo y se la puso. Besó a su novio y amos quedaron mirándose sin saber que decir. Ambos estallaron en risas pequeñas que no perturbaron el silencio.

Shouto se acomodó en la cama mientras Izuku acomodaba su cabeza en su pecho.

– ¿Crees que alguien nos haya escuchado?

– Espero que no, si no, mañana esto será el chisme en todos lados.

– No me importa que hablen o que se den cuenta. – Izuku no quiso responder. Le daba miedo pensar en la posibilidad de ser descubiertos. Escondió su cara en el pecho de Shouto mientras su novio le acariciaba el cabello. Al poco tiempo se quedaron dormidos.

Sacudió sus recuerdos. ¿Y si después de esa noche el sueño se desvanecía? ¿Y si Todoroki se distanciaba de él porque había sido demasiado pronto su encuentro? ¿Y si no contestarle cuando le decía que lo amaba lo hacía pensar que no era correspondido? La duda nubló su vista y volvió darle la espalda a la cama para ver a la luna. Trató de preguntarse tanto, pero no pudo articular cuestión alguna. De pronto sintió unos brazos rodeándolo por detrás. La calidez de un cuerpo conocido lo hizo volver a la tierra.

– ¿Qué te pasa? – A veces odiaba cuando usaba ese tono. A pesar de llevar pocos meses juntos, sabía cuándo algo lo incomodaba o lo tenía pensativo.

–No pasa nada.

– ¿Seguro? Tus ojos me dicen que algo no te deja dormir. – No tenía caso que tratara de ocultarlo.

–Tengo miedo de perderte. – Todoroki lo escuchó y lo estrechó mucho más fuerte.

–Olvida ese miedo. Yo voy a proteger esto que ambos sentimos. – Y la calidez de ese abrazo lo llenó de confianza. Ya no había por qué temer.

–Y perdóname por no poder contestar cuando me dices que me amas.

–Pero sí lo haces. – Deku se separó de él y lo miró incrédulo

–C..cuándo lo hice.

–No lo hacías con palabras. Te sonrojabas y eras cariñoso y para mí eso era respuesta suficiente. – Dekú sonrió porque sabía que tenía razón y sintió que ya podría decírselo con palabras, cuando…

–Aunque hace rato que lo estábamos haciendo, me llamaste por mi nombre y me dijiste que me amabas. – Izuku se quedó mudo. Shouto lo miró y le dio un beso dulce en los labios. – Y me hiciste muy feliz. – _"Me hiciste muy feliz"_ Esas palabras se quedaron grabadas en la mente y el corazón de Izuku. Verlo sonreír le quitaba cualquier miedo. ¿Y qué importaba si la UA se enteraba? No cambiaría lo que sentía por Shouto y tampoco se separaría de él.

El sueño no iba a terminar

–Te amo, Shouto, de verdad – Izuku por fin se atrevía a decirle lo que sentía y supo que era lo correcto. Todoroki le acarició la mejilla de la forma más tierna que pudo.

–Y yo a ti, Izuku. – Y escucharlo contestar desvaneció cualquier miedo de caer. Shouto lo llevo a la cama de nuevo y lo sujetó entre sus brazos lo más fuerte que pudo. Ya no había miedo de caer, ni despertar del sueño. Quería estar junto a él, para siempre y ningún enemigo podría apagar la llama que Todoroki había dejado dentro de él.

* * *

 **¿Y bien?**

 **¿Les gustó?**

 **No duden en dejarme algún comentario si les gustó, para escribir más sobre este anime y esta pareja que me gusta mucho.**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima historia.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
